The solar heating siding unit of the invention provides a simplified and aesthetic clear glass pane type construction adapted to be secured to the side of a building in a vertical position which efficiently uses solar energy to heat the inside of a building to which it is attached. A heat collector confines the air to be heated by the sun and a heat exchanger of generally thin non-selfsupporting aluminum foil closes in the building side of the unit. Automatic operated dampers control the flow of air though the unit from and into the building and along the heat exchanger and a bright surface secured to the building and fail safe automatic operated dampers provide for discharge of heated air to atmosphere in the event a predetermined high temperature is reached in the unit.